


Breaking Open

by MissysTardis



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissysTardis/pseuds/MissysTardis
Summary: Zelda is strong. She has to be. She has to be strong for her friends, for her family, to always put their needs above her own. That is what she does every day. But on the inside she lives in a never ending nightmare, and at night she suffers, pouring out her tears into prayers to Lilith.





	1. Opening Doors

Zelda looked down to see her hands shaking, she didn't understand, and it was rare that Zelda Spellman didn't understand. She felt a single hot tear fall onto her chin, only to be followed by a cascade of sobs and angry hot tears tumbling down her cheeks.

Faustus, his name made her stomach ache. He hurt her. He took advantage of her.

She'd pushed every horrific thing Faustus had thrown upon her to the back of her mind, but it was all crawling back, black tentacles of terror wrapping around her mind. She didn't know where go, where to run.

She couldn't shake Faustus's gleeful smile after he realised the spell had worked. Her stomach sinking as she realised she was trapped, happy housewife for the rest of her days.  
"Yes husband"  
"Of course husband"  
"Wise husband"  
Her words made her sick, but they weren't _her_ words, they were Faustus's spell, masking Zelda, and displaying Faustus's sick ideals.

Her memories of him weighed heavy.

Reality was catching up to her. It was only hitting her now, she'd suppressed it, to be strong, but her walls were crumbling around her. Faustus had raped her, hurt her, stole her identity away and replaced it with a doll. A doll for him to fuck, a doll for him to do whatever he pleased with, all while she sat inside and watched, unable to do anything as Faustus played with his shiny new toy.

Zelda sobbed, filling up an invisible glass bound to overflow, and it did. As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a shriek. She hit the bed, her hand covering her mouth in embarrassment.

Unluckily for Zelda, Lilith sat downstairs, waiting for Sabrina to come home from the academy to finalise plans to kill The Dark Lord.  
"Zelda?!"  
She heard a voice coming from downstairs. She cursed under her breath, for Satan's sake she didn't need this right now.  
"Are you alright?" Said Lilith.  
Zelda recognised the familiar voice  
"Yes" she tried to reply but all that came was a hoarse whimper vaguely resembling a word.  
"I'm coming up Zelda" said Lilith, her voice worried.  
"Fuck" muttered Zelda.

The door flew open and Lilith's wide and worry filled eyes stared at Zelda.  
"Lilith" said Zelda her voice croaky.  
"Zelda!" Shouted Lilith.  
"Allergies, just allergies" replied Zelda  
"It's ok Zelda, you know what, those allergies look pretty intense, I'll stay here until Hilda gets home" Said Lilith

"Zelda, please tell me what's wrong, was it Faustus?" asked Lilith  
Zelda tried to compose herself, look strong, but it was futile, she was too hurt.  
"I already told you, it's just allergies" but Zelda's voice betrayed her as it shook and trembled with every word.

Her eyes shifted to the side and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As she blinked, they dripped from her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She bit her lip tightly in attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth; Lilith's heart sank.

Zelda's lower lip quivered as words slowly made their way out of her mouth. “Faustus” She began, yet what followed was engulfed in the tremors.

"It's ok Zelda" said Lilith in attempt to comfort her.

"On- on our honeymoon- he- thought I was thinking too much, questioning too much- he- he-" Zelda tried to explain, her voice hitched, her hands shook, she felt embarrassed, a mess.  
"Take your time" replied Lilith softly, an uncharacteristic move coming from Lilith, taking Zelda aback a little.  
"The Caligari spell" Zelda blurted, even saying the words a loud was too much, she broke down sobbing.  
"I will gut that man alive" replied Lilith with fury filling her voice.  
"It was my own arrogance, I brought it upon myself" interrupted Zelda, still shaking little  
"None of this is your fault, Zelda, you must understand that" replied Lilith, almost desperate  
"Yes it is, I listened to no one, thought I could run off with the high priest, rise up, become high priestess" said Zelda in a mocking tone "I was so foolish, to think, even for a second, that Faustus loved me, not even loved but merely respected me, I was so mindless" she continued.  
"Zelda, you're beautiful and intelligent, and what Faustus did was sick, it wasn't your fault" replied Lilith, desperate for Zelda to believe her.  
"I'm sorry Lilith, I didn't mean to throw my issues upon you, you don't need to be carrying my burdens" apologized Zelda.  
"Don't apologise, let me carry your burdens, Faustus has caused you more hurt than any witch could ever carry" Replied Lilith

Zelda's body betrayed her, it's trembled as she spoke, she couldn't take this lack of control, it caused tears to spill all down the front of her dress. Lilith couldn't bare to watch Zelda shake, her stomach ached at the sight of it. So in an abrupt, almost surprising move, Lilith wrapped her arms around Zelda, her heart hurting when Zelda melted into the embrace.

Lilith placed a gentle kiss on Zelda's forehead and lay down next to Zelda, allowing her to curl up against Lilith. Lilith ran her fingers through Zelda's soft hair, admiring it's stunning colour.

Zelda felt her stomach turn inside out, Lilith's sudden softness caused an inexplicable ache in her gut. Lilith pulled Zelda toward her and held her close as Zeldas tears seeped into Lilith's shirt.

"I'm sorry Zelda, but I can't help but ask, what happened while you were under the spell?" asked Lilith.  
"What happened? You mean, did Faustus try to fuck me?" She laughed but it sounded like she was suffocating.  
"Zelda-"  
"Faustus was so happy when his spell worked, the first night we- he-" she stumbled on her words "I'm sure you can make out the details, I tried to resist, but the spell was too much, too strong, I couldn't do it, all I could do was lay there, helpless"  
"I'm so sorry" replied Lilith holding her close.

Their embrace lasted for what felt like forever, yet not long enough. Zelda clung to Lilith's support, never wanting to let go.

"I apologise Lilith, I seem to have ruined your afternoon" said Zelda, almost disappointed in herself.  
"No, you haven't at all" assured Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add more chapters?? If anyone wants that?


	2. Lilith's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith's life demanded her to be strong, or at least for everyone to see her strong. Everyday she put on a mask, hiding from the world, but everything has to come to an end, including Lilith's facade.

There was a soft knock on Zelda's bedroom door, Hilda was back from her date with Dr. Cerberus.  
"Zelds? Are you in there? I have a few things to ask" said Hilda.  
"Zelda?" she repeated, still no response.  
She opened the door to find Zelda curled up, alseep in Lilith's arms, her face stained with tears.

Hilda knew that something had been bothering Zelda recently, but every time she tried to talk about it, Zelda would just shut her out. Yet, the tear streaks across Zelda's face caused Hilda's heart to sink.

Hilda's nose scrunched up in confusion when she saw Lilith, alseep and holding Zelda close, she didn't know Lilith to be soft. Lilith, soon to be queen of hell was definitely not known for her softness, yet here she was, soft as a marshmallow. Hilda smiled sadly at the two women before leaving.

Soon, Zelda awoke from her rather unusual midday nap, she untangled herself from Lilith before she caught a glance in the mirror. Oh Satan she looked a mess, her mascara was smeared underneath her eyes, and red lipstick was all over her cheek, she glanced over at Lilith who seemed to look just as beautiful as the first time she saw her. She never understood the demoness' ability to always look perfect.

She washed her face and smiled as she watched Lilith sleep peacefully.

Suddenly, Lilith's body began to shake, soft whimpers escaping her as she slept.  
"Lilith?" said Zelda visibly worried.  
"Lilith?!" she shouted running up to Lilith.

 _"You're weak, you always will be" Lucifer's voice echoed in Lilith's mind._  
_"You're better than this Lilith" said Lucifer, spitting Lilith's name as though she was a disease. "You know you're mine, you should know better than to mingle with simple witches"_  
_Lilith choked on her words "no, you can't know-" but her reply was interrupted by a slap across her face._  
_"You thought you could hide something from me?" he laughed "I am Lucifer Morningstar, no one hides from me"_  
_Lilith tried to run, desperate to disappear, but she was quite suddenly pinned to the wall, Lucifer's hand around her neck._  
_"That was almost cute" taunted Lucifer. Lilith could feel her air being cut off, she choked._  
_"Pathetic" he spat "you're pathetic"_  
_Suddenly, her nightmare was interrupted by a voice calling her name, Zelda's voice._

"You're ok, you're safe, Lilith, wake up!" Zelda stumbled on her words, desperately trying to wake Lilith from her nightmare.  
"Zelda-" murdered Lilith's voice, broken and shaky.  
"Are you alright? Tell me, what is it, what's wrong?" Said Zelda, worried and panicked, desperate to help Lilith.  
"I am far, far from alright" replied Lilith falling into Zelda's arms. Zelda, taken aback by Lilith's collapse, wrapped her arms around her.  
"Lilith, you're going to be alright, we don't have to talk now, just know I'm here for you" said Zelda.  
"I'm sorry about this" apologised Lilith, except she didn't feel like Lilith, she felt weak, and Lilith wasn't weak.

She couldn't bare to look at Zelda, shame drowning out Zelda's words of comfort. Tears began to run down her cheeks, she sobbed into Zelda's chest unceasingly, hands clutching at her dress. Zelda held Lilith in silence, rocking her slowly as her tears soaked Zelda's chest. A tiny lapse let her pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before she collapsed again, her howls of misery worsening. Lilith was ashamed, ashamed of how she clung to Zelda like a needy child.

Their new found closeness made Zela's heart flutter, something about Lilith made Zelda feel something she hadn't felt in decades. She hated to admit it, but she had a crush, oh Satan she felt like she was back at the academy.

Lilith's tears subsided  
"I'm sorry about that, I don't know what came over m-" she was suddenly cut off by Zelda.  
"Don't apologise Lilith, you're ok" assured Zelda.  
"It's just- he-" Lilith stuttered, her voice shaking.  
"Shh, it's alright" comforted Zelda.  
"Lucifer- what if he- finds" Lilith said, almost choking.  
"You'll be alright, I'm here" said Zelda holding Lilith close, but suddenly she far too close, their lips on the verge of touching, almost kissing. Zelda felt her heart jump, she hadn't felt like this in forever. Suddenly, yet softly, Lilith closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against Zelda's.  
"That was-" stumbled Zelda after pulling away.  
"Lovely" finished Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, and I can't promise the next chapter will be out soon, but let me know if you want a continuation.


End file.
